Cute Exceed
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: Frosch is lost in Magnolia, Lucy finds him and took him back to her apartment. She gets to know the exceed and about his partner, Lucy also finds Frosch extremely adorable. When Rogue finally found his missing exceed, he wants to take him home but Frosch doesn't want to leave yet. Slight Rolu! (Note: the sequel, Celestial's Love for Shadows is out!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is a one-shot is dedicated to this cute little exceed that I love, he is just so adorable! I couldn't stand his cuteness when I first saw him in the manga and now that he's in the anime, his cuteness level was off the charts! xD

By the way, I don't know if Frosch is a boy or a girl so I stick to him as being a boy since most of the Dragonslayers' exceeds are of the same gender as their partner. Also the wiki never state what Frosch's gender is so I'll just have to guess that he's a boy.

Anyways, hope you guys like this one-shot!

**Summary:** Frosch is lost in Magnolia, Lucy finds him and took him back to her apartment. She gets to know the exceed and about his partner, Lucy also finds Frosch extremely adorable. When Rouge finally found his missing exceed, he wants to take him home but Frosch doesn't want to leave yet. Slight Rolu! (Note: tiny spoiler for those who hadn't read the manga for the Grand Magic Tournament!)

**Pairing:** Frosch x Lucy (Slight Rolu)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

One little exceed was lost in the large town of Magnolia. He didn't know how he managed to get himself lost. One moment he was walking with his partner and the next he was all alone with strangers walking pass him.

He tried calling his name but it seems he wasn't nearby to hear his call. He was about to break into tears until he saw someone crouching in front of him. He looks up to see a beautiful blond girl with worry shown in her brown eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong little guy?"

Her voice was entrancing, like a sweet melody tingling with every word she spoke. He soon replied her with a shaky voice.

"F-Frosch is l-lost…"

She looked at him with sympathy and patted his head.

"Aww you are?"

She turns her head back and forth wondering if his partner was around somewhere. She turns back to him.

"Is your friend still here?"

Frosch nodded his head. "He is, Frosch and Rogue were on a mission here."

Her eyes grew wide, possibly surprised that his friend was the Shadow Drangonslayer of Sabertooth. She took a minute to think before she looks back at him with a smile.

"Would you like me to bring you back home? It'll be safer than staying out here. I can help you find Rogue later."

The little exceed's face brightened up a little. "R-really?"

She nodded her head. "Mm-hmm. I can't let someone as cute as you be lost in a town that you don't know of. You'll just get yourself even more lost."

Frosch blushed, she was the first person who had called him cute. He really like this girl. He hopped towards the girl and gave her a hug on her left leg.

"Yay! You are really nice, Frosch likes you!"

In Lucy's mind she was squealing at his cuteness. He was literally the cutest exceed she has ever seen. She giggled and carried him in her arms, Forsch not minding that he was being carried away to a stranger's house. He cuddled himself closer to her chest, feeling the softness of it. Lucy continued to giggle at the sight, he was really adorable.

Once they got into her apartment she places him on the couch and sat beside him.

"Frosch didn't ask the kind lady's name. May Frosch know your name?" He gave her the cutest smile she had ever seen that even Happy wouldn't be able to compete with it.

"My name is Lucy Heartifilia. I'm sure you have heard of me from the Grand Magic Tournament."

He nodded his head. He had seen her getting hurt by Minerva, he was still upset with her. Even though he knew Sabertooth is the number one guild that doesn't mean she had to treat her so harshly, even when she is from Fairy Tail. He felt guilty, his head lowered down and both paws on his lap clenching them.

"Frosch is sorry for what happen then."

Lucy look at him as her face softened, she hugs him and nuzzled her nose on his cheek.

"You don't have to apologize Frosch, it isn't your fault. Besides what's the past is the past."

It tickled slightly making him giggle, she smiled down at him. Curiosity got the better of her and she started asking questions.

"So Frosch, why are you wearing a frog costume?"

He beamed at her with his smile. "Frosch likes it! Frosch thinks it's very cute!"

She felt like squeezing him with his adorableness, trying to keep a straight face she stick with her somewhat normal smile.

"Hehe, it is very cute Frosch. You really have a good taste."

He snuggled up to her cheek. This girl was really nice to him and that gave more points for him to like her more. She really couldn't stand this little exceed's cuteness; just the adorable costume itself was hard enough to restrain herself from hugging him too tightly.

"How is Rogue like, as a partner or a friend to you?"

Frosch didn't hesitate to answer a simple question. "Rogue is both Frosch's partner and friend!"

She raised one of her brows. "Oh really, how's he like?"

She was really curious about the Dragonslayer, he seems to doesn't show any emotions what so ever when she first saw him.

"Rogue takes care of Frosch, he is very nice and caring to Frosch. Even when Rogue doesn't show it to anyone, he always show a smile to Frosch!"

'Ah so that's how he is.' Lucy thought to herself. Showed an expressionless face to everyone with an exception to his exceed. He must've really love his partner dearly. She gave a sweet smile to him and patted his head. He returns a smile to her as he closed his eyes feeling her soft hand caressing him.

"Thank you for taking care of Frosch."

Both of them were caught off guard and turns toward the sound of the voice. They saw the Shadow Dragonslayer near her window as he tries to get himself in. Frosch suddenly sprouted out his wings as he flew straight towards his chest and cries as he snuggles into his partner's familiar warmth.

"Waaahhh! Frosch miss you Rogue! Frosch was scared that Frosch lost you!"

Rogue wraps one of his arms around his little exceed's body close to his. He gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Frosch, I didn't mean to lose you. I was searching all over for you until I found your scent in this place."

Frosch looks up at him with his large beady eyes and gave the widest smile to his friend. He pointed his paw towards the blond female.

"Forsch was taken care by Lucy! Lucy is really friendly and nice to Frosch!"

Rogue look at Lucy and bowed to her.

"Thank you for looking after him. I wouldn't know what would have happen to him if he was hurt."

She was surprised but nevertheless she gave him a smile.

"You don't need to bow, it was nice having a company of your friend here. He's a really sweet and adorable exceed."

He looked at her face and gave a small smile of appreciation. Lucy however was stunned, to see him smile gave her quite a shock. She suddenly felt something furry on her right cheek and saw a worried looking exceed rubbing his paw on her.

"Is Lucy ok? Frosch is worried for Lucy."

She giggled and gave a pat on his head. "I'm fine Frosch, you don't have to worry about me."

His face brightened up considerably, he hugs her face and nuzzles her cutely making her heart turning into a puddle of goo. Seriously how cute could one exceed make her want to kidnap him away?

"Frosch we have to go back, the others are waiting for us back home."

The exceed gave his partner a pouting face, slightly tearing up in his eyes as he continues to hold onto Lucy.

"B-but Frosch doesn't want to leave yet. Forsch likes Lucy very much."

In Lucy's heart she didn't want Frosch to leave either but he had to return to his partner. She was about to tell the little exceed that he has to return back until the Dragonslayer spoke up first.

"Well…, we can visit her when we do have to come to Magnolia."

Frosch's eyes lit up and flew towards Rogue giving him a hug on his cheek.

"Really? Yay Frosch can still see Lucy!"

Rogue chuckled making Lucy blush, his laughter was deep and charming. She wonders why he never shown this side of him, it was very attractive.

The male places his exceed onto his shoulder and walks towards Lucy. He took her left hand, he gave it a kiss and smiled at her. The redness of her face grew, he was being such a gentleman that Lucy felt that her body was already turning into mush.

He went closer to her side making her body squirm a little. He had gotten close to her ear, she felt his warm breathe and spoke in a soft and alluring tone.

"I'll see you soon, Lucy…"

He purred as he said her name, he took a step back and saw how he had worked his magic on her. He was quite pleased as he saw her eyes swirling and her face turning darker shades of red. He slowly climbed out of the window and walk away from her home. He had a hidden smile plastered on his face.

"Frosch can't wait to see Lucy again! What about you Rogue?"

He gave a light chuckle and patted his head.

"Me too Frosch, me too."

* * *

And it's done! So how do you guys like it? Took a bit of a hard start trying to write this but it turn out alright. If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! I'm looking forward to reading your reviews and thank you for taking your time to read this! :)


	2. Author's Note: Sequel

**Sequel for this one-shot!**

Hi guys, after giving a bit of thought I decided that I'll make a sequel for you guys! Also by popular demand, I'll make one for all of you! :D

But truthfully speaking I don't really know what kind of sequel you guys want me to write. Some of you suggested **Rolu**, some maybe more of **Frosch**. I'm kind of confuse what you guys want for the sequel of this one-shot so I'm here asking you guys to review of what kind of sequel you want me to write.

I don't know when I'll be uploading the sequel but I assure you that I will make it. It will take some time since my mind doesn't automatically come up with ideas in an instant (sometimes...).

I've never written a sequel before so it's going to take a bit more time. Once I read your reviews I'll pick what type of story you guys will like for the sequel. The majority wins as the saying goes. But of course I'll also write what you guys want for those that aren't in the majority reviews, I like making everyone happy so there will be a small balance of the minor reviews as well.

If you guys have ideas of your own I'll be delighted to use them. I'll be putting a lot of work into this sequel so that you guys will enjoy it.

I hope you guys will look out for the sequel for this one-shot! Till then I'll see you guys later! :)


	3. Author's Note: Sequel is out! :D

**SEQUEL IS OUT!**

**TITLE IS THE SAME AS THE ONE I'VE MENTIONED AT THE BOTTOM!**

**EVERYONE GO AND READ IT NOW!**

**GO GO GO! xD**

* * *

Hello to all my lovely readers! I'll be working on this sequel this coming weekend, no promises when it will be out but I'll try my best to release it during the weekend while writing this! ^_^

For the time being I'll give you guys a small sneak peek of what I'm planning on writing. I will not give out any spoilers but if you managed to figure out what I'll be writing then good for you? xD

I'm still open for any of your suggestions and ideas of what kind of sequel you guys want me to write. For the time being I'll be sticking to this summary and title. If there are any changes, hopefully it won't be a very big difference to this prototype, otherwise I'll have to make another brain-storming idea for this of course I don't mind doing this for you guys. :)

I would like to thank all of you readers for your support to this one-shot, I'm glad that all of you liked it! I want to thank of those who've reviewed, favourites and even alerted it, love you all! :D

Hope you guys will like this up-coming sequel that will be released possibly next week, again no promises so please don't kill me if it isn't released yet! o_o

* * *

**Title: **Celestial's Love for Shadows

**Pairing:** Lucy x Rogue

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** After a month later, Lucy was in her home feeling lonely. She missed the cute little exceed as well as a certain Shadow Dragonslayer. Rogue suddenly appeared in her room asking if she had seen Frosch. When Frosch finally showed up, he never would've expected he see something like this.


End file.
